


Place for Us

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Unsupervised Minors, Y'all Realize We're Building You A Pinn Playlist Right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten year old Puck and Finn learn about the magical land of Pittsburgh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place for Us

After Puck’s little sister is born, sometimes his mom will let Puck and Finn stay alone at Puck’s for a few hours, but Puck makes sure they don’t let Carole find out. They usually have enough time without Puck’s mom around to watch a movie or even two, which is how they watch a lot of movies their moms say they shouldn’t. 

Near the end of fourth grade, though, Puck doesn’t pull out a movie. “This is a TV show my mom says I can’t see _any_ of,” he tells Finn as soon as he’s sure his mom’s car is gone. He holds up the box for Finn to look at. “Want to watch it?”

“Yeah!” Finn says. “If we aren’t supposed to watch any, that means it’s really good.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Puck says, putting in the first DVD. “I don’t know what the name means, though.” 

“Folk means people,” Finn says. 

“Queer as people?” Puck shrugs and sits on the couch next to Finn before starting the first episode. “Everyone dancing is a guy.” 

“Dude, they’re like… _naked_!” Finn says, eyes widening. “This is a naked-people show!”

“I guess that’s why Mom said I’m not supposed to watch it,” Puck says, and his own eyes are probably wide, too. “I wonder why they’re all naked.” 

“They’re having a party,” Finn says. 

Puck nods, and after they watch a little more, he turns to Finn. “It’s a _sex_ show. All the guys are having sex with other guys!” 

“Maybe… maybe we shouldn’t be watching this,” Finn says, looking around the room like Puck’s mom is going to jump out from behind the curtains.

“Mom said she’d be gone all afternoon, remember? They’re going to go visit Nana,” Puck says. “Don’t you want to watch it?” Puck feels a little weird about watching it, too, but anything that his mom really, really didn’t want him to see is something he feels like he has to watch if he can, even if he feels uncomfortable for some reason. 

“I don’t know. I guess so,” Finn says. 

“Your mom always says we learn things from TV shows. Maybe we’ll learn something she doesn’t want us to know.” They watch three episodes that afternoon, mostly because Puck keeps pushing when Finn says maybe they should stop. They don’t talk about the show afterward, or at school for the next two weeks, but then Puck’s mom is taking the baby to visit Nana again, for the whole day, and Puck makes sure Finn comes over. 

Once Puck’s mom is gone, Puck goes to find the DVDs again. “Let’s watch more,” he says to Finn, watching to see how Finn reacts this time. Finn still looks a little uncomfortable, but he nods slowly. Puck puts in the DVD and sits on the couch, and he wiggles in place because he can’t decide if he should sit where he usually does or closer because of what they’re watching or farther away because of what they’re watching.

He finally decides on where he usually does, and while they watch, he keeps glancing over at Finn. Finn’s cheeks are pink, and his hands are playing with the edge of the couch cushion. Sometimes when Puck looks over, Finn is looking at him, and he’s pretty sure that his own cheeks turn pink then, while they both look at the TV again. 

“I wonder why guys never kiss and stuff on, like, _Friends_ ,” Puck says. “Or _Everybody Loves Raymond_.”

“They don’t do it in real life, either,” Finn says. 

“But they seem to like it,” Puck says, pointing at the TV. “Maybe people who really live in Pittsburgh do it.” 

It’s a month after that before they watch any more of the show, and this time, after Puck puts in the DVD, he sits down closer to Finn than usual, and looks sideways to see what Finn does. Finn cuts his eyes towards Puck, but he doesn’t move away or say anything. Halfway through one of the episodes, Puck nudges Finn’s arm. 

Finn looks over at Puck. “Yeah?” 

“You think there really are people who like it?” 

“This show or Pittsburgh?”

“The guys with other guys stuff,” Puck says, staring at the TV and not Finn. 

“Oh,” Finn says. He’s quiet for a little while, then says, “Probably.”

“Yeah,” Puck says.

It’s halfway through summer vacation at least before they watch any more of it, because Finn’s mom still makes him go to day camps most of the time, but Puck gets to stay home alone. He doesn’t watch any of the show without Finn, but on the weekends, Finn’s mom keeps taking them places and they aren’t at Puck’s house most of the time. 

Finally, Finn’s mom says he doesn’t have to go to any more day camps for the rest of the summer, or maybe Puck’s mom tells Finn’s mom that someone’s watching Puck, because Finn comes over on a Monday morning, and after they eat half a box of Lucky Charms and make Kool-Aid, Puck gets out the DVDs and puts them in. 

“I like the show a lot more than I did at first,” Puck says, sitting even closer to Finn than the last time they watched. 

“Yeah. I do, too. It’s kind of a funny show,” Finn says. “But, kind of sad, too.”

“Yeah.” Puck spends about half of the time they’re watching watching Finn instead, except for when Finn looks over at him and they both start blushing. 

They watch more on Tuesday and Wednesday, and on Thursday, Puck sits down so close to Finn that their shorts are touching and Puck has to put his arm behind him, because if he put it down beside himself, he’d have it at least half on Finn. 

“Hey Finn?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you… do you think about it?” Puck says quietly, still staring at the TV. 

Finn doesn’t answer right away. Puck can hear him breathing, and then can feel him nod. “Yeah.”

“Maybe.” Puck stops, because he suddenly feels scared, and he looks at Finn to see if Finn looks mad or disgusted or weirded out. He doesn’t, though. He just looks nervous.

“Maybe what?” Finn asks. 

Puck always gets Cs in vocabulary, so he decides not to figure out what to say and instead lets his arm fall from the back of the couch to Finn’s shoulders at the same time he presses their lips together. He pulls back almost right away, staring at Finn. Finn stares back at him, blinking slowly.

“You kissed me,” Finn says. 

“Yeah.” Puck nods, then feels scared again. “Was it bad?” he blurts out. 

Finn shakes his head. “Uh-uh.”

That makes Puck feel a little better, and he almost smiles. “You can kiss me?” he says tentatively. 

Finn nods and leans forward, pressing his lips against Puck’s. Puck doesn’t feel scared, just a little like he does when one of them hits the ball really well or something, and he does smile this time, for just a few seconds. 

“We don’t have to kiss like they do on the show,” Puck says. 

Finn nods again. “Like this is good, though?”

Puck nods, maybe a little too rapidly, and he turns off the TV with the remote. “Maybe we’ll watch more in a few more months?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Yeah, that’s cool.”

Puck puts his hand and arm down slowly, and it does end up half on Finn’s leg and half on Puck’s, and then he leans forward and kisses Finn quickly again. “Cool.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. 

“I guess there are people who like it.” 

“Yeah, two of us, anyway.”


End file.
